Sick Day
by Bacon with Maple Syrup
Summary: Karkat has come down with a cold, and a bad one at that. Coughing, sneezing, stuffy nose, the whole shebang. He needs someone to help him and to take care of him. Who else, other than his own matesprit?


**DaveKat**

Karkat hunched over, coughing and hacking for at least the 100th time that day. He was unfortunate enough to have caught a cold, and now he felt like he was DYING. It didn't particularly help that he had no idea where his matesprit Dave was, either. Karkat just wanted to curl up in his lap and let Dave hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. That he was going to live to see another day.

Karkat heard footsteps behind him and he WANTED to turn around, but yet another cough attack just so happened to overcome him. As he brought his arm up to cover his mouth, he heard a smooth, yet slightly concerned sounding voice behind him.

"You sound like a dying animal, dude. You okay?"

Karkat turned in his seat and glared at his standing matesprit, though he was secretly happy that he was with him now. He opened his mouth to answer him, but he coughed yet again, his eyes welling up with unwanted tears of strain.

"I'm fine. It's just a cold or something." He answered, attempting to breathe through his nose. When he did, it ended up sounding like some snorting goose, so he opted out to breathing through his mouth.

While he was busy thinking about the sounds that his nose makes, Dave had walked around the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Karkat and hugging him whilst rubbing his side in a soothing manner.

"You still sound like shit." He tells Karkat, pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

The horned-boy sighs and leans away from Dave, covering his mouth yet again and coughing.

Dave frowns, retracting his arm from around Karkat. "You need medicine and soup. I'll be back." He stands and walks out of the room and into the kitchen, where he was preparing said things for his boyfriend.

Karkat groans at the loss of warmth from his matesprit and sighs, standing up to get himself a blanket. He eventually finds one in the mess of what his matesprit calls an apartment and lays back down on the couch, curling up into a tight ball, feeling like the shit that Dave had said he sounded like.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax, waiting as patiently as he possibly can for his Dave to return. He didn't need the things that Dave was getting him. What he needed the most was Dave and his warmth.

The blond boy eventually returns, a bowl of soup, a few off-brand sinus and cold pills, and a glass of water on a tray. He sits down next to the ball of Karkat and sets the tray on his own lap, reaching out and poking Karkat, silently telling him to get up.

Karkat groans and rubs his eyes, slowly sitting up. As soon as he did, his face contorted at the itchy feeling within his nostrils and he sneezed, sure to cover up his mouth and nose as he did so.

"Ugh, fuck…" He complains, sniffling and looking over all of the things that Dave had done for him. He immediately felt his cheeks heat up with a light blush. "You didn't have to do all of that, you know."

"It's really not that much," Dave says as he carefully sets the tray down in Karkat's lap, getting up to get him some tissues.

Karkat keeps his eyes trained down on the tray, gnawing on his bottom lip gently. "Well, it's a lot to me. It _means _a lot." He mutters, sniffling all the while.

Dave walks back over to him and sets the tissues by Karkat's side, leaning down and kissing the side of his head gently. "You're welcome, Babe."

Karkat blushes and kisses the tips of his first three fingers on his left hand, reaching out and pressing them against Dave's cheek. He didn't want to get him sick, so if he wanted to kiss him in any way, it had to be that way. "I don't know what I did to get a matesprit like you, but I'm fucking glad I did it."

"You act like you're the lucky one." Dave answers, giving Karkat one of his rare, genuine smiles.

If this were even possible, Karkat's blush darkens and he looks down at his hands bashfully, twiddling his thumbs. He wasn't completely used to having a matesprit yet, and especially to have one like Dave tended to make him shy and, dare he think it, somewhat submissive.

"It's because I am…"

Dave sits down to him yet again, smiling softly. "Believe what you want."

Karkat, believe it or not, smiles an itty bit, picking up his glass of water and taking his pills quickly. He sets the glass back down on his tray, the familiar sensation of nose-itching returning. Karkat holds the tray still with one hand while he covers his face with the other, sneezing. "Damn this cold…"

Dave frowns yet again. "I feel sorry for you."

Hearing this, Karkat also frowns. "No. I don't want you to ever feel bad for me. This is just a cold; it'll pass."

"But you're all miserable and shit. And I can't kiss you to make you feel better."

Karkat smiles softly yet again and reaches out, grasping Dave's hand and squeezing gently. "I'll be fine, Babe. I'll be fine and you can kiss me again and be all happy and shit. Then things will go back to norma-" His touching statement was unfortunately cut off by yet another sneeze.

Dave sighs exasperatedly and nods in his boyfriend's direction. "Bless you."

The smaller boy frowns and sniffles, reaching up and rubbing his eyes yet again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get sick and make you sad."

Dave removes his shades and shakes his head, setting them on the table. "I'm not sad. It's fun taking care of you, actually."

Karkat sniffles and looks up at his matesprit, and eyebrow cocked inquisitively. "How so?"

"Makes me feel useful." Dave says with a shrug.

"Damn it, now I want to kiss you and make you feel better. But then I'd relinquish the hell upon you, and I don't want to do that to you." He sniffles and coughs again, sighing deeply.

Dave reaches out and rubs his back soothingly. "I don't feel useless or anything. Just saying that I like taking care of you."

Karkat nods and looks down at his soup, examining it. "So, what kind of soup is this anyway?"

The apple juice addict shrugs a little. "Chicken noodle, I think. It's from a can, so…"

Karkat giggles softly, inwardly screaming "GOG FUCKING DAMN IT DAVE, YOU MADE ME INTO ONE OF YOUR FUCKING HUMAN GIRLS!" But he giggles anyway, picking up the spoon that was on the tray. He scoops up some of the broth and tastes it, nodding slightly. "I think you're right. It tastes… chicken noodly."

"Yeah, 'cause chicken noodly is totally a phrase." His full pink lips form into a smirk that Karkat always had trouble resisting.

But, knowing that he was sick and that he couldn't start a make out session now, he opted out to rolling his eyes. "I only said it to make you happier." He takes another spoonful of soup.

"But I _am_ happy, dude."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be upset." Going to take yet another spoonful of broth, Karkat sneezes, making the spoonful splash up into his face. He closes his eyes and lowers his hand, sighing deeply.

Being the good matesprit, or boyfriend, that he is, Dave grabs a few tissues and wipes off Karkat's face. "That was classic."

The cancer opens his eyes and playfully glares at the one he loves. "Shut up. That was terrible. I don't even trust the soup anymore. It's evil."

"Dude, you sneezed."

"I am well aware of what happened. But the soup attacked my face anyway." He rolls his eyes and picks up the spoon again, taking yet another sip of broth.

"I can feed you, if you want." The boy offering smiles, noticing the blush that was now spreading across the other boy's cheeks.

The smaller hangs his head a bit, holding his spoon out to the other, not saying anything aloud.

Dave takes the spoon and spoons some of the soup onto it, lifting it up to Karkat's mouth with a smirk.

Avoiding Dave's gaze, Karkat opens his mouth and takes the bite, swallowing the warm broth that was working wonders on soothing his sore throat.

The process repeats itself yet again, only this time, Karkat decides to gather up his courage and look at Dave. "Th-thanks…" He says.

"How are you so adorable?" Dave asks as if he had not heard what Karkat had said.

Karkat's cheeks flush and he opens his mouth to answer, but he somehow or another sneezed and coughed at the same time, sounding like a dying goat. "That sound speaks for itself. I'm NOT adorable."

The red-eyed boy grins. "You're just sick. On a daily basis, you're cute as hell."

"If you don't stop with the sweet talk, I'm going to kiss you without thinking and then you'll be dying right along with me." He sniffles.

"Sounds good to me." Dave answers, smirking slightly.

Karkat frowns. "NO. You're not allowed to get sick too."

"Yeah, 'cause if I can't take care of you or myself we will have to call Egderp." He chuckles softly.

Fleeting anger flashes through Karkat's grey, yet somewhat red hued eyes. "I would NEVER, ever fucking _NEVER _ let Ebgert take care of me." He takes a deep breath. "NEVER."

Dave smirks yet again. "Well don't I feel special."

Karkat rolls his eyes. "You should." He kisses the tips of his fingers yet again, brushing them across Dave's cheek gently.

"As cute as that was, I really want to kiss you the proper way."

"Believe me, I want you to kiss me. But you're not allowed. I don't want to risk you getting sick too."

"I will be perfectly fine. I don't even get sick."

The smaller shrugs and sniffles. "Still. Doesn't mean I want to have to worry about getting my matesprit, or "boyfriend" sick. I'd feel bad."

Dave just rolls his eyes and hugs Karkat closely. "Fine, I won't kiss you, jeez."

Karkat almost immediately frowns and pecks Dave on the lips quickly before scooting away from him, situating himself on the opposite side of the couch. "There. You got a kiss. If you get sick, it's not my fault."

The blond boy smiles a little. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Now come back over here, I wanna cuddle." He opens his arms out wide, beckoning for his love to crawl into his lap.

Karkat blushes and sniffles, almost immediately crawling back up into Dave's lap. He cuddles into his chest. "I wanted to cuddle too. You're warm and it makes me happy." He sniffles yet again.

Dave smiles softly and reaches up, running his fingers through Karkat's hair in a soothing manner. "At least something makes you happy. What, with you're being near deathly damn ill."

Karkat sniffles for the 1,000th time that day and looks up at Dave. "I told you I'm fine. And you always make me happy, whether I'm sick or not."

"That's great but you are SO not fine right now." Dave's lips shape a frown as he looks down at Karkat. "I wish I could take your sickness for myself."

If this were even possible, Karkat's frown deepens and he sits up a bit straighter, glaring at his matesprit. "Don't you dare say that. If you ever felt any pain or sickness in place of me, I'd never be able to forgive myself. And don't argue with me. You're my Dave and I'd feel the exact same way if you were sick." He connects their lips in a kiss, praying to everything that is holy that he doesn't get Dave sick.

The blond happily kisses his lover back but is sure to pull away quickly so he doesn't get sick also, making Karkat upset. "I just don't like seeing you sick, Babe."

Nodding, Karkat snuggles back into his love's chest, loving the warmth that was practically radiating off of him. "I'll be fine, I promise." Another sneeze itches his nose and he leans away, letting it loose, sure not to spray it all over Dave.

"Bless you," Dave mutters, rubbing Karkat's back lightly. "I wish I could suck all the sick out of you. That would be amazing."

Smiling a bit, the troll looks up at the other. "Suck it away and give it to someone I hate. That'd be nice."

Smirking, Dave says, "John is off limits." A chuckle escapes his lips and he kisses Karkat's temple, who mutters moodily.

"Damn it…" The boy that spoke kissed the other's cheek then leans away, a fough fit overcoming him yet again.

"…I wonder if…" Dave mumbles to himself, reaching up and brushing his fingers against Karkat's horns, making the latter jump and sputter.

"What're you doing?!" He demands, cuddling back into the blond haired boy's chest.

"Well, you're all sick and shit so I thought it would make you feel better." He shrugs. "Guess not."

The smaller boy grumbles, nuzzling his face into the other's neck. "I was just surprised… I didn't say stop…" He manages out through his quiet grumbling.

"I knew you would like it no matter what." He reaches up and starts to gently rub his matesprit's horns, a smirk playing on his lips.

The smaller curls up even closer, if possible, a soft purring sound rising up in the back of his throat. "…You're the only one I let touch my horns… you know that?" He asks quietly, sighing at the feeling of his horns being rubbed.

"Really?" Dave asked, continuing the task at hand with a smile. "That actually means a lot. Now I can tease anyone else who wants to touch them."

Rolling his eyes, the smaller boy looked up at the other. "Of course you'd take something like that and make it all douchebaggy." He plants a small kiss on the other's neck, still purring softly.

"But it really does mean a lot to me." Dave counters, now rubbing Karkat's back along with his horns. "It means I'm special to you, which makes me beyond happy."

Karkat smiles, sitting up and brushing his lips over the other's cheek. "It's because I love you, and you mean more to me than anything else."

"I love you too." The blond says, leaning down and kissing Karkat on the cheek. "More than apple juice and irony combined."

The smile on the boy being held grew and he hugged the other. "I don't even know what to say for once, damn it." He clears his throat, emotions coursing through his head. "You're like my real life romcom. I love you, Dave Strider." A cough tickles the back of his throat but he holds it in, wanting to enjoy this moment with the boy he loved most in the world.

"I would rather not be a romcom, but I will for you." He wraps his arms around the other's waist, hugging him back tightly. "Oh my God, you're turning me into a sap but I couldn't care less because I love you so much."

Shivering slightly, Karkat pulls back to look into Dave's eyes. He sniffles. "You're so amazing." He sniffles yet again, a smile playing on his lips. "If I weren't so sick I'd show you how much I love you, but fuck, I AM sick."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I already know." He plays with Karkat's hair randomly, smiling like an idiot. "I would like to do the same, but that can't happen right now."

Grinning, Karkat cuddles up closer to Dave, nuzzling his face into his chest. "Are you could? I am…" He asks, curling his fingers into Dave's shirt, snuggling him.

Dave reaches out and grabs the blanket that Karkat had been previously using, draping it over both of them. "Better?"

Karkat nods, pulling the blanket up to his chin and sighing contently, closing his eyes. "Everything is better when you're around, anyway. So yes, this is better."

The larger male smiles and runs a hand through Karkat's hair gently, in a soothing manner. "You should take a nap." He whispers, kissing the top of the other's head.

Karkat frowns slightly, looking up at Dave. "But what if you get too warm? Or if I cough and sneeze all over you in my sleep? I don't want to do either… but then again, I don't want to leave your lap…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to NOT worry about me…" Dave sighs, playing with Karkat's soft, fluffy hair. "You need rest, and I will be fine."

"…Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean you need to be too, you know…" The troll mutters, his frown deepening.

"I won't be, just trust me. Please just go to sleep so you can get better." Dave insists.

Karkat nods and huffs in response. "Fine. But you better wake me up if you're uncomfortable, or have to pee, or anything." His eyes slowly slip closed, his body relaxing.

"Yeah, yeah, Babe. I'll be sure to do that." He answers, leaning back against the couch, still gently running his hands through the other's hair.

Karkat purrs softly, sighing deeply and nuzzling his face into Dave's broad chest. "Good… I love you…" He whispers, nodding off slowly, his breath evening out slightly.

Dave smiles and kisses the top of Karkat's head, holding him snugly against him. "I love you too, Karkat. Love you too."


End file.
